Cenizas
by Amaltea-Sibila
Summary: La guerra ha terminado pero no hay final feliz. Fic HarryxHermione. Muy depresivo, jeje. ¡Reviews! Arriba la Parte Final. ¡Gracias por leer!
1. Parte Primera: Los Mentirosos

Esta historia ha rondado por mi cabeza desde que Rowling nos mató a los fans HxHr la esperanza de que estos dos personajes quedaran juntos al final de la saga potteriana. Ni modo, pero para eso estan los fics y los locos y locas como yo que los escriben. Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, una escena inspirada en la canción del episodio 25 de Cowboy Bebop "Adieu", pero mi actual estado emocional me hizo alargarlo unos cuantos capítulos más. Ahí estará, al final, la escena de la cual nació todo más momentos jamás escritos en mi diario. Es un fic de niñas, con desenlace tipo "La Edad de la Inocencia", me disculpo anticipadamente si les parece deprimente, pero es que la verdad ya no creo en los finales felices. Oh, claro, luego no me vayan a demandar: No me pertenecen ninguno de los maravillosos personajes de J.K.Rowlling, pero aquí éntrenos, los fans de todos modos les hacemos lo que nos pega la gana, jaja.

La Autora

* * *

**CENIZAS**

Por Amaltea-Síbila

* * *

**Parte Primera**

Los Mentirosos

* * *

_"...estoy tan confundida que a veces no sé dónde termina la verdad de mis sueños y comienzan las mentiras de mi vida."_

Emperatriz María Carlota, Noticias del Imperio

* * *

"Me pidió matrimonio." 

Harry no dijo nada, esperaba que ella continuara. Pero al mirarla supo que no diría más por voluntad propia, ésta última declaración le había costado un esfuerzo gigantesco. Y esa era la razón por la cual le había pedido que se reunieran.

Casi con actitud casi indiferente alzó la taza con café, se llevó el líquido con lentitud hasta sus labios y con la misma calma lo bebió y depositó nuevamente sobre la mesa, como si no hubiese escuchado a Hermione. Pero la había oído y no era su intención ser descortés. Nunca con ella.

La miró. Tenía entre ambas manos su taza y en ella tenía puestos sus ojos que le decían cuán hundida estaba en sí misma. Si no la conociera, de ser otra bruja, quizás pensaría que trataba de ver el futuro en el café. Pero Hermione nunca se había fiado de los sistemas de adivinación, seguía siendo muy terca al respecto y en su terquedad siempre ponía su cara de niña pequeña a quien no han escuchado los mayores. Era muy linda cuando hacía rabietas. Quiso sonreír, pero no pudo.

"¿Y tú que le respondiste?" Le preguntó al fin.

"No le he dado una respuesta".

"Él te ama."

"Ya lo sé, me lo dice todos los días, me lo dice en las flores que me da cada día, con sus ojos y en la forma en que me toca."

"¿Entonces, por qué no le respondiste positivamente en el acto?"

"Me ofende que hagas esa pregunta." Le reprochó con un ligero quiebre en su voz pues no estaba ofendida, en realidad, le había dolido que, estando solos, fingiera no conocer la respuesta. "Tú lo sabes… quería…saber si había alguna razón para negarme". Lo vio a los ojos, suplicante.

"Hermione…" Dijo Harry tocándose la sien como si quisiera sacar algún mal recuerdo y ponerlo en el pensadero, tal cual Dumbledore solía hacer. "No repitamos esta conversación, hace ya casi seis años que decidimos olvidarnos… Ron y Ginny… no podíamos… no podemos…"

"Ya veo, no la hay." Expresó en voz baja pero tajante, con el fin de detener el recuerdo que Harry traía con todas aquellas palabras y que tanto la lastimaban. "No la hay…" Volvió a decir, tratando de convencerse a sí misma, aunque estaba conciente de lo inútil que era pues llevaba años tratando de persuadirse de que había sido lo mejor y de que lo que sentían el uno por el otro no eran si no mentiras. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar, pero se prometió a sí misma no ceder a su dolor, como siempre.

Y Harry cumplía con su parte al no decir que siempre habría una razón para impedir que uniera su vida a la de Ron. Pero… ¿qué los hizo sellar ese pacto¿Por qué ella se habría de casar con Ron si no lo amaba y por qué él, tras escuchar la noticia, estaba pensado en desposar a Ginny lo antes posible sin amarla?

La miró de nuevo, tan triste y hermosa al mismo tiempo. Se supo culpable del resplandor perdido en sus ojos castaños y las lágrimas derramadas de vez en cuando por las noches, cuando Hermione recordaba que seis años trascurridos en su vida eran una farsa y entonces dejaba de luchar y se entregaba a la locura. Él mismo se rendía a veces. ¿En verdad debía cumplir con su palabra?

"Lo siento." Dijo de pronto la chica. "Soy una tonta. Perdón, no debí citarte para esto."

"No debes disculparte. Yo soy el tonto en esta mesa." Sí, lo era, se reiteró. ¿Por qué? Ah, sí. Fue idea de Harry montar el escenario, mejor dicho, fue su decisión, puesto que nunca la consultó. Simple, llanamente dijo que todo debía terminar. Dio argumentos, pero no pidió opinión. Y Hermione, por amor a él, sin poner objeción, dejó que se fuera.

En silencio terminaron sus bebidas, pronto pagaron la cuenta y salieron del café muggle para caminar un rato. Era invierno, el viento helado hacía que Hermione temblara un poquito a pesar del grueso abrigo que traía puesto. Harry iba a su lado con un elegante sombrero gris oscuro sobre sus cabellos azabaches, bufanda rubí, abrigo de lana negro y guantes de cabritilla también negros. Andaba sin tiritar, como si los termómetros no marcaran menos dieciocho grados, firme y con sus hermosos ojos verdes mirando al frente.

Hermione volvió a temblar, pero no por el frío. Tembló como una niña de secundaria que ve al chico de quien está enamorada y no puede hacer otra cosa que titubear, sonreír tontamente y sonrojarse. Harry nunca dejaría de provocarle esas sensaciones. Se avergonzó de su debilidad al dejarse embelezar por su masculino perfume cuando el joven la ayudó a colocarse el sobretodo, sin saber que Harry también aprovechó ese instante para admirarla en su corta falda de pana púrpura que llevaba con un suéter de cuello alto negro y sus botas largas de tacón alto. No supo tampoco que estuvo a punto de abrazarla, pedirle perdón por abandonarla y rogarle que huyeran de las mentiras para comenzar de nuevo. Nunca lo supo.

Sin embargo, Hermione se permitió ese único pecado, tomar el aroma de su adorado y guardarlo para siempre en su memoria. Una efímera sonrisa. Pero la borró de inmediato cuando recordó quién era la dueña real de tan divina fragancia. Y tristemente ya no pudo parar de remembrar.

_Fin de la Parte Primera, Los Mentirosos_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡¡Reviews XD!!


	2. Parte Segunda: Memoria

Esta historia ha rondado por mi cabeza desde que Rowling nos mató a los fans HxHr la esperanza de que estos dos personajes quedaran juntos al final de la saga potteriana. Ni modo, pero para eso estan los fics y los locos y locas como yo que los escriben. Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, una escena inspirada en la canción del episodio 25 de Cowboy Bebop "Adieu", pero mi actual estado emocional me hizo alargarlo unos cuantos capítulos más. Ahí estará, al final, la escena de la cual nació todo más momentos jamás escritos en mi diario. Es un fic de niñas, con desenlace tipo "La Edad de la Inocenccia", me disculpo anticipadamente si les parece deprimente, pero es que la verdad ya no creo en los finales felices. Oh, claro, luego no me vayan a demandar: No me pretenecen ninguno de los maravillosos personajes de J.K.Rowling, pero aquí entrenos, los fans de todos modos les hacemos lo que nos pega la gana, jaja.

La Autora

* * *

**Cenizas**

Por Amaltea-Síbila

* * *

**Parte Segunda**

Memoria

* * *

_My love for you burns deep inside me, so strong _(Mi amor por ti arde dentro de mí, tan intensamente) 

_Embers of times we had _(Cenizas de momentos que tuvimos)

_And now here I stand lost in a memory _(Y ahora aquí estando perdida en un recuerdo)

_I see your face and smile._ (Veo tu rostro y sonrío)

**Adieu, **fragmento, Cowboy Bebop

* * *

El Señor Oscuro se alzaba más glorioso que nunca en aquellos días, al final de lo que debió ser su séptimo año en Hogwarts. A Harry le bastaron sólo setenta y dos horas de sus vacaciones de verano para decir que no a su curso final de magia y hechicería, sin Dumbledore para guiar sus pasos, tomaría su nueva libertad no para experimentar ni pavonearse, derrocar a su enemigo ocupó desde ese instante cada minuto de su vida. Hermione y Ron, por supuesto, lo siguieron sin titubear. 

Fueron semanas de investigación, planes, prácticas, noches en vela, horas sin alimento. Hermione vio día tras día cómo el semblante de Harry adquiría rasgos fríos y duros, producto de su determinación; y sus ojos, ah, sus ojos se encendían cada vez que daban un paso firme contra Voldemort y también, al mirarla.

No lo quiso creer la primera vez que lo notó, prefirió ignorarlo, rehusó creerlo por varios meses. No debía dejarse ilusionar; sí, lo amaba casi desde que lo conoció, pero también muy pronto se resignó a su eterna posición de amiga y nada más. Sin saberlo, Harry le rompía el corazón cuando le hablaba de Cho y terminó por destrozarla cuando vio su sincero amor por Ginny, a quien Harry, por ese mismo amor, dejó para no involucrarla en la batalla final. También… estaba Ron.

Vino entonces, en mayo de ese año, la primera tragedia. A pesar de todas sus precauciones, la furia de Voldemort al no encontrar a Harry, alcanzó fácilmente a los Wesley. Fred y George desaparecieron de su tienda de bromas de la noche a la mañana; unas horas antes, los gemelos les habían proporcionado información de unos mortífagos cuales al parecer seguían frecuentando a Narcisa Malfoy, era probable que uno de ellos fuera el mismo Draco. La tienda estaba intacta, lo cual les dio esperanzas, sin embargo, tres días después leyeron en un periódico muggle, que la policía francesa había encontrado en las afueras de Calais los cuerpos de unos gemelos varones en estado deplorable. Hermione contactó por teléfono a Fleur, quien a su vez movió contactos en Francia, así fue como logró traer los cuerpos de vuelta a Inglaterra. Fue horrible tener que reunirse con los Weasley por el funeral de Fred y George. No los habían visto desde el verano del año pasado, por seguridad, ni siquiera asistieron a la boda de Bill y Fleur. Fueron sólo unos minutos en esta ocasión. La señora Wesley estaba más que desmoralizada y casi se vuelve loca cuando vio los restos de sus hijos; su esposo, consumido por la tristeza, era irreconocible; Bill sólo miraba el cortejo fúnebre como maldiciendo en su interior; para aunar la pena, Percy no se presentó, ni siquiera pudieron localizarlo. Ginny igualaba el estado de su madre y Ron acabó por romperse la mano golpeando una lápida cual era tan vieja en el camposanto, que ya no tenía nombre. Mientras Harry trataba vanamente de confortar a Ginny, Hermione calmó con un pequeño hechizo el dolor en la mano de Ron.

"Hermione." Dijo Ron de pronto.

"¿Sí?" Atendió ella mientras envolvía la mano de su amigo con un lienzo.

"Nosotros teníamos más posibilidades de morir…"

"Lo sé Ron, debimos obligarlos a dejar el lugar y llevarlos con tus padres y los míos…" Pero el joven no la escuchaba, la interrumpió con un beso. Fue ahí cuando comenzó la gran mentira. Porque en medio de su dolor, le fue imposible negarse. Quizás luego habría un momento para decirlo, cuando todo pasara, cuando…

Luego, dos meses después, fueron los señores Weasley quienes no resistieron estar aislados en el mundo muggle. Regresaron a su hogar en la Madriguera y el señor Wesley ocupó su viejo empleo. A ellos, junto con otras seis personas del Ministerio que se reunían secretamente en la clausurada tienda de bromas cual fuera de los gemelos, los ejecutaron un sábado por la noche. Para su horror y sorpresa, estaba también el cuerpo de Percy. Los mortífagos dejaron un testigo al borde de la muerte, aún lo suficientemente cuerdo para hablar con coherencia y con la vida necesaria para contar el evento: Entró Bellatrix junto con otros dos mortífagos desconocidos, uno aprisionaba a un hombre mayor que exigía su libertad y el otro tenía a Percy quien no pronunció palabra al ver a sus padres. Ejecutó Bella primero a uno de los de la reunión, como escarmiento, luego inmovilizó al resto y exigió que reconocieran de entre sus dos prisioneros al espía quien habían infiltrado entre ellos. A pesar de la tortura no hablaron, pues desconocían totalmente si alguien de los dos colaboraba de su lado. Y al ver Percy que matarían a sus padres sin razón, confesó su espionaje. Dijo que él hacía de fiel secretario y asistente adulador para los funcionarios y hombres poderosos del mundo mágico quienes sabía le eran de ayuda para Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado y cualquier extraño acontecimiento lo hacía saber a la resistencia. No dijo a quienes les daba esa información y antes de que lo ejecutaran, pidió perdón a sus padres por su mal agradecida actitud para con su familia, les dijo también que había intentado por todos los medios impedir lo de Fred y George y volvió a pedir su perdón. Hallando al culpable, Bella lo fulminó e igual hizo con el resto de los presentes.

A penas terminó su historia de contar a Bill, el torturado hombre murió. Y tuvieron que vestir de negro nuevamente. Ante esto y apoyado por Ron, Harry exigió a la Profesora MacGonagall que permitiera salir a Ginny del colegio y la colocara a salvo con los padres de Hermione o cualquiera de los otros refugiados en el mundo muggle. Así se hizo. Ginny vivió con los padres de Hermione por todo un año, en ese lapso, sólo muy de vez en cuando se aventuraban a llamarlos por teléfono, dos veces fue Ron a velar por su hermana.

Hermione se convirtió en todo el mundo de Ron de aquí en adelante. No, no podía decirle que no lo amaba, no ahora, pero quizás luego habría un momento, cuando la guerra terminara, cuando…

¡Le hubiera sido más fácil de llevar la mentira hasta entonces si tan sólo Harry no la hubiese mirado así! Como si observara a través de su alma y de pronto leyera en ella su fiel, secreto amor de años para con él, como si de pronto adivinara que estaba ahí para acompañarlo en la única forma que hasta el momento le había sido permitida, como si amiga, sin esperanza de ser amada. Si tan sólo no la mirara con esos hermosos, hechizantes ojos verdes, tan profundos… como si la amara. Sólo entonces se enojaba silenciosamente con él, porque le parecía muy cruel que hiciera eso cuando detrás de esas miradas no había sentimiento alguno por ella, al menos no como lo deseaba.

Si tan sólo se hubiera callado para siempre, si simplemente no la hubiera detenido esa mañana y la hubiera dejado soñar eternamente, o si ella hubiera hecho caso a su cabeza (porque su razón le decía que el asunto terminaría mal sin remedio), quizás se hubiera enamorado de Ron finalmente y el día de su boda lloraría de felicidad y no por desconsuelo. Así el victorioso final de la guerra contra Voldemort, lo habría podido plasmar en sus memorias con esa frase cual remataba con rosa los cuentos de su infancia: Y vivieron felices para siempre .

_Fin de la Parte Segunda, Memoria_

* * *

¡¡Cometarios!! 


	3. Parte Tercera: El Fuego

Esta historia ha rondado por mi cabeza desde que Rowling nos mató a los fans HxHr la esperanza de que estos dos personajes quedaran juntos al final de la saga potteriana. Ni modo, pero para eso estan los fics y los locos y locas como yo que los escriben. Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, una escena inspirada en la canción del episodio 25 de Cowboy Bebop "Adieu", pero mi actual estado emocional me hizo alargarlo unos cuantos capítulos más. Ahí estará, al final, la escena de la cual nació todo más momentos jamás escritos en mi diario. Es un fic de niñas, con desenlace tipo "La Edad de la Inocencia", me disculpo anticipadamente si les parece deprimente, pero es que la verdad ya no creo en los finales felices. Oh, claro, luego no me vayan a demandar: No me pertenecen ninguno de los maravillosos personajes de J.K.Rowlling, pero aquí éntrenos, los fans de todos modos les hacemos lo que nos pega la gana, jaja.

La Autora

* * *

**CENIZAS**

Por Amaltea-Síbila

* * *

**Parte Tercera**

El Fuego

* * *

_"Sólo el amor con su ciencia nos vuelve tan inocentes."_

Violeta Parra

* * *

¿Qué si amo a Ginny? Se preguntó así mismo Harry Potter. Alzó la vista, se encontró con la figura de Hermione durmiendo sobre el sofá, con unas hojas llenas de su caligrafía abrazadas contra su vientre, sus notas, sus deducciones, sus planes. Eran muy insinuantes sus labios rosados a medio cerrar y los mechones de cabello castaño que le caían sobre el rostro.Para su regocijo, aquel día estaban solos, Remus y Tonks llegarían hasta pasado mañana por la tarde. Ron decidió demorarse en casa de los Granger con Ginny tres días más. Sólo viajó su mejor amigo por los riesgos que significaba que él anduviera por ahí haciendo visitas, además, les hacia mucha falta verse a los hermanos, se necesitaban. Hermione nunca mostró necesidad de visitar a sus padres, la encomienda de ayudarlo en la misión la envolvió por completo. Y él, sinceramente, no gustó de realizar el viaje. Se habría sentido muy mal cuando Ginny lo recibiera gustosa y él no hiciera más que fingir la misma alegría. No, no la amaba. 

¿Pero cómo decírselo en esos momentos? En su angustia por la muerte de Fred y George Ginny le preguntó desesperada si aún la quería. Harry respondió que sí. También respondió afirmativamente cuando le rogó prometer que no dejaría a Ron morir y que él tampoco fallecería, porque los estaría esperando, lo estaría esperando a él muy especialmente. Lo hizo prometer además, que regresaría por ella. Harry dijo que sí.

Mas sin embargo, a pesar de esa promesa horas más tarde tomó a Hermione repentinamente en sus brazos, deteniéndola cuando ella se dirigía a su habitación y le preguntó sin titubeo si amaba a Ron.

"…porque yo sí te amo Hermione. Estoy conciente de la traición que estoy cometiendo contra mi mejor amigo y su hermana, pero debía decírtelo. Dime entonces tú si realmente lo amas Hermione, si es así, callaré de inmediato y nunca más volverás a escuchar de esto."

Se había prendado de su mejor amiga en cosa de semanas. Ya admiraba sus talentos desde su primer año en Hogwarts claro, su inteligencia, entrega, organización, observación y capacidad de razonamiento, lo mismo cual el resto del mundo mágico alababa de ella. Si supieran de su pasión, paciencia, cariño, fidelidad, valentía, apoyo, su comprensión, su talento para siempre decir lo correcto no sólo en las situaciones de lógica sin no en los momentos más angustiantes y terribles, e igualmente si observaran la dulzura de sus ojos entre oro y miel, escuchar su risa, el movimiento de su cabello, la blancura de su piel, esa combinación tan encantadora de una efigie delicada y un alma fuerte y dulce; de conocerla como él la conoce, todo el mundo se enamoraría de ella también. Harry se llamó imbécil al no haberse dado cuenta más pronto de la divina criatura cual era su amiga.

Su bella compañera no se movió, pero al terminar Harry su declaración, ella giró su rostro hacia su derecha, cerrando los ojos con un gesto de confusión. Fueron dos o tres segundos, en los cuales Hermione se debatía entre sus sentimientos y su razón, no creyendo en lo que acaba de escuchar. Suspiró.

"No." Dijo Hermione, no sin vergüenza, sin embargo lo siguiente lo pronunció con pasión y alegría, liberada y con el rostro hacia Harry. "Desgraciadamente, te amo a ti…" Le sonrió amorosamente.

"Entonces me gustaría…"

Y vino el primer beso, más otra promesa para romperse. Mantendrían silencio hasta el final de la lucha, se mirarían y besarían en las sombras; cuando los tiempos fueran benignos y los corazones de los hermanos sanaran, cuando la oscuridad se alejara, sólo entonces se tomarían de las manos sin vergüenza. Juraron salir airosos de la guerra para entregarse el uno al otro hasta el final de sus vidas.

Tres meses más tarde Harry interpretó su papel de acuerdo a la profecía derrotando a Voldemort en un duelo formidable del cual los historiadores en la comunidad mágica escribirían docenas de páginas con una redacción más digna de poetas que de hombres de hechos. El niño que vivió volvía a adornar con gloria su nombre y también el de Ron y Hermione, Remus, Hagrid, Tonks, Neville y demás; todos quienes participaron en la resistencia fueron vitoreados dignamente. La pompa no fue menos para los caídos, muy especialmente fueron puestos en alto todos los Wensley, por igual tendrían tomos enteros en los libros de historia. Las recompensas fueron tan generosas que ninguno de los héroes tendría que trabajar por al menos veinte años, incluso si Harry comenzara una colección de escobas raras de Quidditch, Hermione comprara la biblioteca pública de Londres o Ron adquiriera al equipo de los Chudley Cannons.

Les fueron otorgados varios pares de honores y rangos, el mejor recibido fue el de Aurores. Al terminar los juicios contra los mortífagos y secuaces de Voldemort supervivientes. Harry y sus amigos, decidieron darse un retiro de varias semanas. En la intimidad de los conocidos, los festejos parecían ser más grandes y magníficos; baile, comida, risa, felicidad por días seguidos. En la intimidad de sólo dos personas cada elemento de su recién adquirida paz era fácilmente multiplicado por mil. El mundo muggle se convirtió en el refugio de Harry y su amada secreta por muchas horas y días, muy distanciados, tan bien planificados como si aún debieran ocultarse del Señor Tenebroso. Cada encuentro fue como una pequeña aventura pues el lugar de reunión era siempre distinto: Polonia, Canadá, Alemania, Italia, Japón, India, Argentina, Nueva Zelanda, Brasil… con ayuda de la magia y otro tanto de los medios comunes del mundo no mágico, sus travesías no levantaron sospecha alguna. Se susurraron secretos, se confesaron fantasías, construyeron sueños; y en cada nueva ciudad, al encontrarse sus manos bajo las sábanas, se preguntaban "¿es ahora el tiempo?" y con pesar la respuesta eterna fue "No, aún no."

Preferían no mirar el calendario, no contar el pasar de los días pues esos días se trasformaron velozmente en semanas, en meses. Y la respuesta a su petición caía con mucho más peso al correr el tiempo. "No, aún no."

Cuando Harry se atrevió a dar una cantidad a las horas de sus andanzas romanticistas con Hermione se percató que había trascurrido un año. ¿No era ya el momento? Tomó en su mano el correo de la mañana y ahí estaba una carta de Ginny quien la invitaba a pasar las pascuas con ella y Ron, Hermione también estaría presente, aún faltaban por confirmar Neville y el resto, pero de seguro no faltarían. Un año. ¿No era ya el momento?

* * *

Se preguntó en qué instante del día Harry había decidido darle fin al sueño (¿por qué eso era no? Sólo un sueño). Pero no, echando atrás la memoria, los últimos encuentros, se llamó estúpida por haberse dejado sorprender así, por llorar como una chiquilla totalmente fuera de sí, por sentirse desolada, siendo que su cabeza desde hace dos semanas ya le venía advirtiendo del rompimiento. Sí, lo sabía. Cuando se marchó una tarde con Ron a pasar un rato entre amigos y Ginny y ella también se fueron por su lado; aquel día Hermione esperaba pasar unas horas más con Harry, pues al regresar a sus actividades cotidianas en el Ministerio, poco tiempo tendrían para verse, pero de repente él declaró que pasaría con su amigo el resto del fin de semana. El modo de decirlo, el tono de su voz, el beso en la mejilla y la mirada con las cuáles se despidió, todo eso se lo dijo. Algo se rompió dentro de su alma ese instante. Sin saber exactamente porqué, la invadió una profunda tristeza. Al despedirse de Ginny caminó por las calles de Londres hasta bien entrada la noche con un vacío en el pecho y a penas llegó a casa, hubo de encerrarse en su habitación y lloró en silencio. 

Logró calmarse un poco al dar a su tristeza el diagnóstico de histeria femenina, un horrible e irracional estado, típico de su género, el cual debía ignorar por completo. Mas esa fue otra mentira, era obvia la falta de entusiasmo en Harry, ya no la miraba como si quisiera raptarla y encerrarla para su egoísta y delicioso placer, ni jugueteaba con sus cabellos, ni la llamaba con encantadora imprudencia a deshoras, ni le decía cosas hermosas a menos que ella comenzara. Sus besos y abrazos ya no le susurraban nada.

Efectivamente fueron dos semanas las que le tomó a Harry pensar en el cómo, dónde y cuándo. Hermione dedujo acertadamente que el cuándo fue improvisado. Ocurrió al atardecer de un martes de octubre, concluía su usual reporte de los novatos aspirantes a Aurores cuando llegó Hedwing para entregarle una breve carta:

"_¿Dónde te encuentras¿Podemos vernos lo más pronto posible? Necesito hablarte. Harry."_

Cualquiera sabe lo que eso significa. Se le partió el corazón. Se recargó contra la pared mirando al cielo con las manos sobre sus oídos como si el mensaje fuera hablado y no escrito y así pudiera evitar escucharlo. El sueño había terminado. Arrugó la carta y dejóse caer al piso, aún con las manos en su cabeza, negó como una loca, quiso gritar y arrancarse el corazón, pero debía dar respuesta inmediata:

"_Ocho de la noche, el parque cercano a mi antigua casa. Hermione"_

Ella arribó minutos antes que Harry. No quiso llorar, sin embargo, al verse sola en ese descuidado parque ya no pudo más. El chico llegó como un fantasma, sin hacer ruido, también se le destrozó el corazón cuando vio a su hermosa dama llorando, lo supo de inmediato, su capacidad deductiva le había delatado sus dolorosas intenciones. Se sentó a su lado, acobardado, profundamente triste según observó Hermione. No era ni intención ni deseo de Harry lastimarla, se sentía completamente desgraciado al tener que hacer eso, le dijeron sus ojos verdes, por eso, para no causarle más dolor, Hermione hizo épicos esfuerzos por controlarse.

"Adelante" Le dijo ella."Escucho tus razones."

Y Harry le explicó que no importaba cuándo tiempo trascurriera, Ron y Ginny nunca estarían listos, las heridas de la guerra era por demás profundas y todas eran en gran parte su culpa, él había llevado a los Wesley a su muerte, él había condenado a Ron y Ginny a perder a su familia desde el momento en que los conoció. No podía causarles más daño, les debía todo. A ella también, a ella más que a nadie en el mundo porque jamás dudó de su capacidad o su palabra incluso cuando el mismo Ron llegó a sospechar de él cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Por eso no era justo tenerla en una ilusión, esperando un final para ambos que jamás podría ser.

"Perdón…" Remató Harry intensamente.

No tenía caso que Hermione expusiera argumentos en contra, no valía la pena pedir clemencia, lo sabía, pues cuando Harry tomaba una decisión ya no había vuelta atrás y con ello tampoco había perspectiva de un reencuentro. Murió su esperanza. Entre lágrimas y sollozos le pidió disculpas por actuar de tan infantilmente, le prometió ya nunca más presentarse ante él de ese modo. Al ver el sufrimiento de Harry agregó:

"Yo estaré bien, no debes preocuparte. Verás que todo estará muy bien." Una sonrisa. Más mentiras.

Sin convencerse, Harry se marchó y la dejó con su soledad. Cuando estuvo a buena distancia, Hermione se soltó llorando una vez más sin poder parar hasta el día siguiente. De haber tenido más lágrimas, las habría derramado, pero sólo quedaron la desesperación, la pena y un deseo gigantesco sin esperanza alguna de ser concedido, de que Harry volviera por ella.

Días después Hermione logró tomar pluma y pergamino para enviar una carta a Harry:

"_Atiende bien amado mío, son frases que quizás sean venturosas y luego me llenen de vergüenza porque el tiempo las habrá convertido en ridículas y dignas de borrarse de nuestras memorias. Pero por favor, lee con atención, son la verdad más profunda alguna vez diré o escucharás y al terminar estas líneas ya jamás volverás a oír de mi palabras tales. Lo prometo._

_Te amé creo desde el segundo año de conocernos. Ya te he dicho al oído las mil razones cuales existieron y existen para ello. En tantos años mi pensamiento ni un día ha tu persona abandonado, jamás lo hará. Cambiaremos, las personas, el tiempo, nos harán hacerlo, sin embargo siempre serás tú. Ahí estarán tus ojos verdes, tu perfume masculino, tu pasión y mil habilidades. Ahí muy en el fondo, seguirás siendo tú. Te amaré hasta el final de mi vida aunque en estos instantes lo más sano será desterrar este amor de mi corazón. Te amaré fielmente, no lo dudes. _

_Entiendo tus razones, las acepto. Pero recuerda que si algún día decides escapar de esta realidad, mi corazón estará presto en cualquier momento a huir contigo._

_Hermione."_

No esperaba respuesta a la misiva. No la hubo.

_Fin de la Parte Tercera, El Fuego_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Nimue-Tarrazo:** ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Ya casi se acaba. Espero te guste este episodio.  
  



	4. Parte Cuarta: Las Cenizas

Esta historia ha rondado por mi cabeza desde que Rowling nos mató a los fans HxHr la esperanza de que estos dos personajes quedaran juntos al final de la saga potteriana. Ni modo, pero para eso estan los fics y los locos y locas como yo que los escriben. Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, una escena inspirada en la canción del episodio 25 de Cowboy Bebop "Adieu", pero mi actual estado emocional me hizo alargarlo unos cuantos capítulos más. Ahí estará, al final, la escena de la cual nació todo más momentos jamás escritos en mi diario. Es un fic de niñas, con desenlace tipo "La Edad de la Inocencia", me disculpo anticipadamente si les parece deprimente, pero es que la verdad ya no creo en los finales felices. Oh, claro, luego no me vayan a demandar: No me pertenecen ninguno de los maravillosos personajes de J.K.Rowlling, pero aquí éntrenos, los fans de todos modos les hacemos lo que nos pega la gana, jaja.

La Autora

* * *

**CENIZAS**

Por Amaltea-Síbila

* * *

**Parte Cuarta**

Las Cenizas

* * *

_"¿Cómo murió su esposo?"_

_"En mis brazos."_

_"¿Y cómo sobrevive madame?"_

_"Así como tú lo harás. Tomando cada horrible día como venga."_

Conversación entre Tuptin y Ana, Ana y el Rey

* * *

Dos años trascurrieron. Y sí, él es el mismo de siempre. Y sí, ella lo sigue amando, también él a ella, se lo dice cuando mira con triste envidia a Ron cada vez que su prometido la abraza. Se lo dijo cuando tomó con fuerza su mano para ayudarla a subir al auto cuando su amigo la llevó a casa al terminarse la celebración en la cual celebraron su compromiso. ¡Cómo gritaron de alegría los invitados cuando Ginny también anunció que Harry el día anterior le había propuesto matrimonio! Risas, aplausos, lágrimas, un sin número de copas alzadas por la felicidad de las futuras parejas. Se acordó un mismo día para ambas uniones y los emocionados amigos del antiguo trío se organizaron para tener la más grandiosa de las ceremonias. Durante las cuatro horas que duró la reunión Harry y Hermione no se dirigieron palabra alguna, sólo al final la chica logró susurrarle al despedirse: _"los votos serán para ti"._

* * *

Entre brujas no es rigor ni costumbre contraer matrimonio de blanco, aún se respeta la usanza medieval de llevar el traje más suntuoso cual se pueda costear la novia; en cambio el único requisito es el estilo del vestido, medieval también. Ginny iba a ser la esposa del héroe mayor en la historia moderna de la magia, por supuesto llevaría un traje de finales del gótico: armiño en bastillas de la sobrevesta de samita dorada, vesta de seda estampada con flores de lis, cinturón de brocado en hilos de oro y seda roja, un sobrecuello de lino ligero; como tocado un fabuloso henin de brocado y samita con un velo de gasa, lo remataba al frente un exquisita tiara de oro, perlas y rubíes. Harry alentó el uso de los mejores materiales sin quejarse de los precios pues por un lado no tenía idea de su costo y por otro deseaba la satisfacción total de su prometida. Ron quien ahora era casi tan acaudalado como su mejor amigo, también le dio a la modista de Hermione presupuesto ilimitado para que confeccionase el mejor traje nupcial. Hermione, con ayuda de Ginny, optó por un corte más bien románico y para ir con la tradición del mundo no mágico su madre exigió que predominara el color perla: vesta de muselina transparente de cuello alto y mangas justas ligeramente fruncida en las orillas, sobrevesta de raso japonés aperlado y ligeramente dorado con amplias mangas de campana, en lugar de cola llevaba una larga capa de samite rebordada con dorado y pequeños zirconios que salpicaban el manto como las estrellas el cielo, estaba forrada de terciopelo crema y sostenida a los hombros con dos broches de topacio blanco y cadena de oro, el velo era en extremo largo y de gasa de seda.

El único problema fue elegir el tocado. Hermione no deseaba llevar henin y parecía que ninguna joyería en toda Europa o América satisfacía el gusto de su madre o Ginny con respecto a las tiaras o las coronas. Ya estaban planeando un viaje a la India cuando llegó un pequeño paquete por correo muggle a casa de Hermione, no traía remitente y el mensajero no supo dar seña de quien lo enviaba, llamó a su oficina pero tampoco sabían nada, la pequeña empresa al parecer era sólo la última escala del enorme viaje cual recorrió la curiosa caja. No queriendo molestar más al chico, Hermione se limitó a firmar de recibido y le dio las gracias. El papel estraza envolvía un cofre casi cúbico de madera rojiza y herrería de bronce, se veía muy viejo; introdujo en la cerradura una diminuta llave cual venía en otra cajita y el cofre cedió de inmediato. El interior estaba forrado de paño negro algo desgastado y envuelta en un lienzo de seda púrpura estaba una gloriosa corona de diamantes, perlas, turmalinas y un discreto zafiro azul genciana bajo el diamante principal; todas las piedras estaban exquisitamente engarzadas con filigrana de oro. De inmediato Ginny y la señora Granger gritaron de emoción pues esa era la corona perfecta, Hermione dio su aprobación sin prestar demasiada atención, algo había en esa corona que le parecía familiar, esa composición de piedras y oro que parecían estrellas o copos de nieve ya la había visto antes.

Se quedó despierta esa noche observando el anónimo obsequio bajo la luz tenue de su escritorio, tratando de recordar dónde… dónde… era muy hermosa la corona, realmente le gustó… y era una costosa antigüedad, como su contenedor, casi podía jurar que las formas eran de finales los años mil cuatrocientos. ¿Sería una imitación más reciente? Quizás era de la segunda mitad de mil ochocientos, cuando la gente comenzaba a reproducir los estilos medievales. Aún así era una joya invaluable, quien le mandara tal regalo debía tener millones de galeones… y contactos para acceder a colecciones privadas… "_¿…les gustaría verla? Un experto me ha dicho que efectivamente data de la misma fecha en que Gerard David pintó esta obra y por lo tanto es el modelo que usó para retratar a esta joven. El museo no puede pagarme su verdadero valor y yo no estoy dispuesto a donarla… vamos, veo que a su compañera le ha encantado, sólo no mencionen ni una palabra a nadie…" _No, no podía ser. Hermione fue a tomar apresuradamente uno de sus libros de arte. Gerard David… 1509… La Virgen entre Vírgenes. _"…el nimio defecto es que le falta uno de los diamantes originales ¿ven? Ese pequeño del centro, en la base…"_

"Harry…" Susurró llorando. En uno de sus secretos viajes visitaron el Museo del Prado y ahí fue donde vieron La Virgen entre Vírgenes de Gerard David. Hermione quedó encantada por la corona que portaba la chica vestida de rojo al lado izquierdo de la Virgen y al ver su emoción un anciano muggle de porte gracioso los invitó a conocer la pieza original cual poseía en su colección privada. Era la misma que ahora tenía en sus manos, la misma de la pintura. Nadie más podía haber enviado pues tan bello regalo, era de Harry y él había mandado colocar ese perfecto y diminuto zafiro en lugar del diamante faltante enviando con discreción un mensaje que sólo ella podía descifrar: mi amor por ti, fuerte, eterno, fiel. Hermione cerró el libro de golpe y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Miró el obsequio y se preguntó cómo podía sentirse tan feliz y tan desdichada a un mismo tiempo.

La ceremonia fue al atardecer. El palacio era de construcción gótica, con enormes vitrales, anchas y altísimas columnas que sostenían techos abovedados en cruz, pisos de mármol rosa, trípodes con fuego blanco iluminando el pasillo central y suaves brillos de luciérnagas doradas se esparcieron por todo el lugar. ¿Quién en la comunidad mágica no había asistido a tan esperada boda? Esa era una pregunta más correcta con tantas personas aglomeradas en el recinto. Los amigos, los conocidos, los admiradores, la prensa, todos estaban ahí.

Harry y Ron esperaban al frente de un atrio circular, cada uno al lado de una pileta la cual contenía agua perfumada. Vestían ellos trajes de estilo militar con cuello mao confeccionados en paño y camisas de lino; cubriéndolos esplendorosamente tenían sobre los hombros capas de raso y terciopelo. Harry iba de negro, Ron de rojo.

Un cuarteto de cuerdas mágicamente dirigido por una joven hechicera comenzó la ejecución de "Aire", delicada pieza de Bach, cuando Hermione entró al salón como si del viento se hubiese formado su cuerpo. La audiencia ahogo una expresión de encanto al ver el inusual pero magnífico vestido blanco de la chica quien con las manos cruzadas sobre su vientre, los ojos con la mirada fija al frente, avanzó hacia el atrio. Sus zapatillas de tacón bajo hacían eco sutil en el recinto, su paso era solemne y cadencioso, como si fuese doncella entregada a un sacrificio. Sonreía, débilmente, sosteniendo las lágrimas que de haber derramado habrían sido fácilmente disimuladas, pues la gente creería que su razón eran dicha y nada más. Ron estaba realmente admirado. Harry la vio sobrecogido y le dedicó una gran sonrisa, dando a entender que se veía más hermosa que nunca, ella bajó ligeramente su rostro como en reverencia, agradeciéndole el obsequio; entonces Hermione volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Ron y Harry cerró los ojos sintiendo únicamente el rose del velo de la dama cuando pasó junto a él y giró para colocarse al lado de su mejor amigo. Entonces, del mismo misterioso modo, ingresó Ginny cuyo traje la hacía ver como grandiosa reina digna de cantares y versos. Miraba a todo el mundo notablemente alegre, llorando de felicidad, Harry, ya con los ojos dirigidos a su prometida, le tomó la mano cuando llegó a él y la colocó a su derecha.

La ceremonia fue presidida por quien fuera entonces el Primer Ministro de Magia, usualmente lo haría cualquier otro funcionario designado para los matrimonios, pero esta era la boda de Harry Potter y los héroes de la guerra, la presencia del Primer Ministro era indispensable. Se siguió el usual protocolo y pronto llegó la hora de enunciar los votos. Característica también en las uniones del mundo mágico, es que los votos no sólo se enuncian, se les da además una pequeña melodía, como si fuesen junglares. Una pequeña ayuda de la magia y el tono adecuado en la partitura, hacen que el momento no sea vergonzoso para quienes la voz privilegiada no tienen. Fue primero de Harry hacia Ginny, luego de Ron hacia Hermione y cuando de la chica fue el turno, ella miró antes a Harry. _"Para ti, escucha…"_ Una vez más se escucharon susurros de admiración hacia ella, pues sorprendió con una dulce y natural voz:

"_Ahora que nos hemos alejado tanto de la oscuridad _

_Y que nunca más nos separaremos, _

_Partamos hacia el mañana a comenzar nuestras vidas de nuevo._

_Encuéntrame ahí amado mío,_

_En nuestros antiguos y sagrados días._

_Aliviarás por completo mi tristeza_

_Y sonarás tu canción sólo para mí._

_Encuéntrame ahí amado mío,_

_En lo profundo de tu corazón._

_Aliviaré por completo tu tristeza_

_Y cantaré mi canción sólo para ti."_ (1)

De permitirse aplaudir en la ceremonia, sin duda los presentes le habrían ovacionado a Hermione sus votos, pero con el deseo no se quedaron y al final del evento la felicitaron por su dulce voz.

Para sellar las palabras, lo siguiente fue que cada pareja dejó caer en la pileta de agua perfumada dos gotas de sangre las cuales bajo las palabras de _cunctus aetas cognatus et anima, amor et corpus_ (2)con el líquido se mezclaron y dieron lugar a unas diminutas e imperecederas flores escarlata; dichas flores las parejas las entregaron entonces a un joyero que con un hechizo secreto, sólo conocido por quienes trabajan gemas para las ceremonias nupciales, encapsuló cada ramillete en esferas perfectas de cristal de roca y se las devolvió para que, según la tradición, las colocaran en la cabecera de su lecho como recordatorio de sus votos y su amor. Hermione y Harry prefirieron jamás nunca mirar esas esferas, cuando por error lo hacían, fingían ver un espacio vacío en la cabecera.

Un tanto igual hicieron luego con sus obsequios. Harry tomó un cuaderno encantado, con la misma función de un pensadero, similar al que Voldemort usó alguna vez con Ginny y en él escribió los votos de Hermione para guardarlos bajo llave y expulsarlos de su mente. Sólo los leería y escucharía gracias a la magia de la tinta y las hojas, tres veces más en su existencia, las veces que pudo hacerse de valía y releer esa parte de su vida. Hermione, por su lado, envolvió su ajuar de novia en papel de arroz, lo encerró en una caja larga de madera, ahí también colocó la corona con su cofre y llave y mandó guardar el paquete en la bóveda Wesley de Gringotts. Volvió a ver el contenido muchos años después, en dos ocasiones, una cuando le heredó a su hija mayor el vestido para que lo usara en su boda y otra cuando a su primera nieta, tan parecida a ella en su físico y carácter, le otorgó la corona también como parte de su ajuar de novia. A ella, la hija de su hija, ya cuando su vida rayaba en el otro mundo, le contó la historia de la joya y su verdadero amor, le confesó que, aunque quería a Ron y la familia cual le había brindado, nunca dejó de amar a Harry. En años venideros su amada nieta escribiría esa historia en papel y compilaría además las cartas de los amantes junto con escritos privados de Harry a los cuales tuvo acceso sin dificultad pues los Potter y los Wesley seguían siendo familias muy unidas y hasta emparentadas en sus descendientes más contemporáneos; la narración sería publicada en pequeños libros y pronto se convertiría en una leyenda detrás de la historia, pues algunos la creerían y otros no.

* * *

Consumada la noche de bodas, Hermione se levantó del lecho dejando a Ron plácidamente dormido, se colocó el camisón y bajó para sentarse en la sala de su nuevo hogar frente al fuego de la chimenea. El festejo fue tan grandioso como la ceremonia y los invitados los colmaron de regalos que ahora estaban amontonados en el comedor de la casa. Tantos obsequios, tantas bendiciones, tanta alegría, le costó casi su cordura permanecer sonriente el día entero. Ron era un amante dulce, siempre la había tratado cariñosamente y esa noche no fue la excepción, mas esta vez realmente le dolió en su corazón ser suya, sólo pensaba en Harry y lo mucho que envidiaba a Ginny; le hirió profundamente pensar en que ella ocupara su lugar, pues sabía que los hombres olvidan más fácilmente que las mujeres, a ellos les basta el placer del momento con cualquier mujer para aliviar las penas. Por alguna razón, las mujeres sólo disfrutan plenamente el amor que dan y no el que reciben, prefieren entregarse al sufrimiento prolongado que olvidar y sanar rápidamente. Lloró por eso, por su ya para siempre perdido Harry, por su falsa noche de bodas, por las mentiras dichas a Ron y a la gente y por ella, por elegir aferrarse a un amor inexistente en el mundo real en lugar de entregarse a su nueva vida. 

Al mandar guardar su ajuar de novia meses después, lloró por última vez, se convenció a sí misma de que su amor por Harry era una fantasía, se dijo que amaba a Ron y que su espíritu no debía volver a quebrarse jamás, menos ahora, cuando debía estar llena de vida y cariño para traer venturosa al mundo a la hija de su esposo.

Así como a Hermione su hija le trajo nuevos bríos para seguir adelante, Harry también volvió a sonreír sin falsedad cuando Ginny le dio un sano varón por hijo. El joven padre adoró a éste y a las otras dos niñas quienes les siguieron y por eso, por los hijos que engendró con ella, también tenía en profunda estima a su esposa; pero amarla, como siempre amó a Hermione, fue algo que nunca llegó a sentir. Y Ginny lo supo en algún momento, muy tarde o muy temprano, no lo dijo: al morir, pues partió antes que él, afirmó a Harry: "Abandonaste lo que más querías por mí, no te pido perdón, pues fui muy feliz y sé que, a su modo, también lo fuiste, aún así, muchas gracias". ¿Ron? No, los hombres son muy despistados, su amigo jamás se percató de a quién verdaderamente amaba Hermione, igual que él habría creído para siempre que había ocultado bien sus sentimientos a Ginny de no ser por sus últimas palabras. Fue ese efímero instante, creyó recordar, el único en el cual llegó a despreciar a su esposa, por conocer la verdad y fingir lo contrario, pero ¿quién era él para juzgarla si no el mentiroso mayor? Y aunque muy en lo profundo de su ser, con la confesión de su Ginny, se arrepintió por no haber elegido a su amada, siguió mintiendo y nunca se lo diría en voz alta, supo que tales palabras habrían terminado por destruir a Hermione.

_Fin de la Parte Cuarta, Las Cenizas_

* * *

**1.** _Ring Your Song_. De Tsubasa Chronicle, de CLAMP. De Eri Itou, cantada por Yuki Kajiura. Modifiqué un poquito la traducción para adaptarla al fic. Esta es la letra orginial: 

_Now we've come so far from darkness, and will never be apart, so we leave for tomorrow, to start our lives again._

_Find me there, my tiny feathers, of my holy ancient days, you will calm all my sadness, and ring your song, only for me_

_Find me there, my tiny feathers, of my holy ancient days, I will calm all your sadness, and sing my song, only for you._

**2.** C_unctus aetas cognatus et anima, amor et corpus. _Una serie de palabritas en latín que problemente no tengan ningún sentido si se aplican las reglas ortográficas y gramaticales de esta lengua muerta, pero que en general quería que dijeran: Para siempre la sangre y el alma, el amor y el cuerpo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡¡Feliz Año Nuevo!! Penúltimo episodio, falta el final. Espero les haya gustado este cuarto. Si gustan ver mis bocetillos de los vestidos de Hermione y Ginny, déjenme su correo y se los mando, si reparan pronto la página donde usualmente subo mis archivos les dejo los links para las imágenes y también para que descarguen **"Ring your Song",** que es realmente hermosa, si pueden bájenla, se las recomiendo mucho; igual también bájense la de Bach, **"Air",** está para llorar.

Diosaisis: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, jaja, me halagas y me da mucho gusto que te haya logrado trasmitir lo que pasa por mi cabecita para esta historia.

Al. Max Potter Granger: Ay, como que todo mundo se puso triste con el fic, jaja, bueno, eso quiere decir que me está saliendo como quería, agradesco tu comentario. Ojalá sigas leyendo.

nadiapotter: ¡Sí! Qué viva el HarryxHermione. Y sí, yo también quería que Ron y Ginny se aguantaran, pero ni modo, no se puede buaaa. ¡Gracias por leer!

chokolatito19: Wow, es uno de los cometarios más largos que he recibido en mi vida y me encanta leerlos. Realmente me emociona que logre hacer llorar a los lectores, no por que me guste verlos tristes claro, sino porque quiere decir que el escrito está bien logrado. Yo sé que Harry no teníua derecho a romper con Hermione sin pedirle opinión, pero ay, exiten los chicos que piensan por uno y pues ¿qué se puede hacer? Y bueno, creo que sería la línea a seguir puesto que para terminar con un final feliz entre Harry y Hermione, ambos debieron decir las cosas a tiempo. Bueno, espero continúes leyendo y te guste este capítulo. ¡¡Gracias!!


	5. Parte Final: Intermedio

Esta historia ha rondado por mi cabeza desde que Rowling nos mató a los fans HxHr la esperanza de que estos dos personajes quedaran juntos al final de la saga potteriana. Ni modo, pero para eso estan los fics y los locos y locas como yo que los escriben. Originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, una escena inspirada en la canción del episodio 25 de Cowboy Bebop "Adieu", pero mi actual estado emocional me hizo alargarlo unos cuantos capítulos más. Aquí está, al final, la escena de la cual nació todo. Es un fic de niñas, con desenlace tipo "La Edad de la Inocencia", me disculpo anticipadamente si les parece deprimente, pero es que la verdad ya no creo en los finales felices. Oh, claro, luego no me vayan a demandar: No me pertenecen ninguno de los maravillosos personajes de J.K.Rowlling, pero aquí éntrenos, los fans de todos modos les hacemos lo que nos pega la gana, jaja.

La Autora

* * *

**CENIZAS**

Por Amaltea-Síbila

* * *

**Parte Final**

Intermedio

* * *

_"La besó en la mejilla lo más cerca posible de la boca, deseando con pasión permanecer a su lado eternamente para preservarla de las sombras. Olía a yerbas y tenía la piel fría. Supo que amarla era su destino inexorable."_

De Amor y de Sobras, Isabel Allende.

* * *

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se preguntó a sí misma Hermione cuando volvió a colocar sus pensamientos en el mundo real y se percató que sus pasos la condujeron por rincones extraños del castillo tan gigantesco de Hogwarts. "Ah, que tonta, no puedo creer que me haya perdido." 

Estaba en un pasillo muy familiar aunque no lo reconocía del todo. Sin duda, en una de sus aventuras con Ron y Harry habría puesto pies en esa zona de la escuela, pero de eso hacían muchos años, no tenía el Mapa de los Merodeadores para consultar su ubicación y la verdad es que ya no recordaba todos los salones del castillo. Desde el día en que se graduaron, un año atrás que el resto de sus compañeros, no había puesto un pie en el castillo. ¿Por qué venía entonces ahora? Sí… el aniversario luctuoso. ¿Cuántos años hacía de eso¿Ocho? Mejor no contarlos.

Este lugar sí lo recordaba. La torre más alta del castillo. Fue aquí donde Bill se llevó al pequeño Norbert cuando ya no era tan pequeño y Hagrid no pudo conservarlo como mascota. ¿Lluvia de nuevo? Un rocío solamente, un dejo de la llovizna que se presentó por la mañana. Era un rocío que se convertía la neblina. Neblina ¿qué sería Inglaterra sin neblina, de sus castillos encantados, sus páramos sin horizonte y sus camposantos hechizados? Claro que es bella la neblina y la lluvia, aunque la mayoría diga lo contrario, aunque Ron diga que le causan melancolía. Un poco más antes de buscar el camino de regreso, sólo un momento adicional para observar la cantera del piso humedecerse, el agua del lago agitarse y el sol y el verde del pasto desaparecer tras la sutil blancura. Un segundo más antes de despertar.

"Hermione…"

"¿Te perdiste?" No, no estaba extraviado, lo vio en sus ojos, tampoco le sorprendió encontrarla ahí sola. Sabía dónde hallarla.

"Tú te perdiste, la reunión a terminado. Ron te está buscando." Y antes de que se acercara lo suficiente para poder distinguirlo entre la niebla, lo reconoció por su sonrisa. "Anda, marchémonos." Y le tendió caballerosamente la mano. Harry.

"No te preocupes por mí." Le dijo. "No me extravié, jugaba a que era la primera vez que visitaba el castillo y me perdía. _No te angusties, no llores, sólo quería olvidar unos minutos_."

"Es malo que estés aquí… hace frío." Siempre tan cortés. Harry.

"Lo sé, pero pasará cuando se vaya la neblina. _Desaparecerá el olvido, con el tiempo, cuando desvanezca la blancura_. ¿Y a ti nadie te busca?" Le inquirió con una risita dulce, no era mal intencionada la pregunta. "Ginny ya debe andar vuelta loca en el Gran Salón." Era broma y era verdad. No podían permanecer los dos juntos ahí solos. "Me dijo que a las seis tienen una cena formal con el Ministro y ya son las cinco y cuarto. _Es hora de decir adiós." _

Harry lo sabía. Le sonrió. "Tienes razón, es tarde. ¿Pero sabes cómo regresar cierto?" Un guiño.

"Por supuesto Harry. Además, sé de muchos hechizos para encontrar el camino a cualquier lugar del mundo. ¿Recuerdas?"

"La mejor bruja que haya dado esta escuela. _La más hermosa. _Nunca me has dejado olvidarlo." Dio media vuelta. "No demores en bajar. Adiós."

"Adiós."

Hermione se quedó parada sin hacer movimiento alguno y lo vio desaparecer en la bruma. Luego miró al cielo, también allá arriba las nubes se desvanecían. Se quedó quieta, abrazándose fuertemente porque comenzó a sentir frío. Adiós, hasta luego. Adieu.

Oh, cuánto lo amaba. Se lo quiso decir en voz alta, como antes, sin mentiras, sin pena, sin culpa. Como antes. Sólo un momento más. Olvidó que estaba ahí sola y se perdió de nuevo en sus recuerdos los cuales nunca la dejaban del todo. La risa, los regaños, los castigos, las lágrimas, un desfile de personas especiales. Y sus brazos rodeándola y sus besos arrullándola. Congeló el momento. Unos pasos, alguien subía por la escalera. Abrió los ojos esperando que Harry nunca se hubiera marchado… no, deseando, porque ella hacía mucho que había perdido la esperanza. Y aún así le entristeció no verlo. "Tonta." Se reprimió. "Ya te has ido. Te dije adiós."

Ah, cuánto lo amaba. Pero ya no podía decírselo en voz alta, como antes, sin mentiras, sin pena, sin culpa. Los pasos eran más cercanos, aún no, todavía no, sólo un instante más. Cenizas de momentos que tuvieron, pero aún así ardían muy profundo en su corazón. Únicamente cenizas, ya no había fuego, pero los recuerdos y su amor, lograban quemarle el alma.

"Ah, con que aquí estabas cariño." Ron. "Anda, que Neville nos ha invitado a su casa."

"Sí, lo siento. Vámonos."

"¿Qué hacías aquí arriba?"

"Recordaba, eso es todo. Viejos tiempos."

"Buenos viejos tiempos." Ron la rodeo por los hombros y la condujo a las escaleras. "¿Recuerdas cómo molestabas a Harry y principalmente a mí por no cumplir con los deberes¿Y también cómo te hacíamos rabiar porque hacíamos como que no nos importaban tus regaños?"

"¡Cómo olvidarlo, par de indisciplinados!" Pronto salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a Hogsmade, donde los esperaban Neville y Luna, su esposa.

Antes de dejar los terrenos de la escuela, Hermione dirigió su mirada al castillo el cual la neblina había abandonado y ahora se mostraba imperial con el sol del atardecer que parecía delinearlo con color naranja y daba al pasto recién humedecido y al lago, un brillo dorado. Ah, definitivamente nunca olvidaría cómo Harry la hacía enojar pues el chico no mostraba interés decente en las materias. Una vez incluso, tuvo la osadía de sobornarla: "_Jajaja, vamos Hermione, es fin de semana, un rato fuera de la biblioteca no te caería mal. Si nos acompañas prometo comprarte cinco kilos de los chocolates que tanto te gustan…" _Y al ver en su recuerdo el rostro de Harry tan radiante y dulce, invitándola a escapar del estudio, rostro que sin duda alguna terminó convenciéndola de ir a Hogsamde aquel fin de semana, le fue imposible dejar de sonreír.

FIN

Zapopan, Jalisco, México.

20-Enero-2007

12:51 am.

* * *

¡¡GRACIAS POR LEER!! Au Revoir 


End file.
